


Dared to be an idiot

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: Luke Ross [2]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Ravi had known from the start that he shouldn't just follow his brother around whenever he was being irrational and stupid. But someone had to make sure Luke didn't get hurt.Except that he did.Author's note: If you have any plot ideas that you would want me to write about just let me know in the comments and I will do my best to get it done for you!





	Dared to be an idiot

As a nanny, Jessie knew perfectly well of the risks kids were faced with every single day. Keeping them alive could truly be an impossible mission if they decided they were up to fooling around with dangerous things like scissors or knives. Luckily, the place where she came from was filled with untamed danger and so she knew how to handle herself and keep her children safe. 

Or that was what she had thought. 

\------------------------------

Ravi and Luke had decided they wanted to have a bit more of an adventure. But that was a complete lie. Luke had dragged his little brother over to an abandoned building. He had been actually dared by his friends to go investigate the place and bring back some proof that he had been there. 

The boy needed his brother for this considering he couldn’t tell anyone where he was going, he knew Jessie wouldn’t let him go, and he also knew that Ravi most probably knew how to get there by bus. Besides, he really didn’t want to go alone in case there were ghosts in there. He’s never been to an abandoned building, anything could happen. 

“I still can’t believe you lied to me about that reptile convention.” Ravi whispered harshly at him as they walked inside the building. It was large, with many rooms and many windows. The hallways seemed to have no end and the stairs just kept on taking them higher up. 

“Hey, in my defense, you should have known I was lying.” Luke chuckled and he kept on walking. Even though there were no lights on, it was still early enough for the sunlight to illuminate almost the whole place. 

Ravi rolled his eyes at his brother’s eyes “You’re not a good person, Luke.”

The boy arched an eyebrow “Really? That’s the worst you got?” He said before they went back to walking around. 

They continued making their way further inside. The walls had graffiti on them, all the windows were glass made and many of them were broken, the shards decorating the grounds. Some of the rooms didn’t even have any doors and the whole place was empty. Nothing had been left behind, not even the lightbulbs. 

“Ravi, look! A ball!” Luke was quickly distracted as he rushed ahead of them to grab an old football laying on the floor. He lifted it up and made a face “It smells like my room.” He said and Ravi rolled his eyes. 

“That is not a good sign. You should leave it. Just take the pictures you need and let’s go back. If Jessie finds out we sneaked out we’ll be in big trouble!” 

“Relax, man. She’s out in some stupid audition, she’ll be there all day. And hey, this is not scary. Let’s just play, okay?”  
“Okay.” The smaller boy sighed “But you know I can’t play.”

“Hey, it’s cool. I’ll go easy on you.” He smirked and Ravi knew he was lying “Come on.” He said as he set the ball down under his foot “I had no idea there was an abandoned building like this in New York.” He commented as he made a soft pass to Ravi.

“Well, we are really far from home.” The boy answered as he tried kicking the ball back “Speaking of which, we have a long trip back.” He insisted and Luke sighed deeply. 

“Just a little bit more. Okay? We can play a bit more, I’ll take the pictures and we can go. It’ll be okay.” He smiled at the other and went back to playing. 

More than an hour had gone by and Luke was smiling as he looked at his phone. Ravi was standing right next to him with his arms folded across his chest. He really wanted to go back home and he had been a bit tempted to just up and leave, but he knew his big brother wouldn’t be able to find his way back and the guilt of just abandoning the other in such a dangerous part of town would eat him alive.

“You got your proof for your friends, let’s go now.” Ravi almost begged and Luke sighed deeply.

“Okay, okay. You win. I got what I needed anyway.” He shrugged as he put his phone back in his back pocket. He then looked at Ravi and smiled brightly “Race you!” He exclaimed in a rather childish giggle before he took off running. 

Ravi groaned “Luke! You know I can’t run!” He yelled and did the best he could to keep up with his brother. 

But he still couldn’t help but smile some as they ran. It was nice having fun like this as brothers, together. He was well aware they were far too different but he still loved Luke dearly. He may not look up at him anymore, he didn’t need to, but he still wished to spend time with him and to have fun. And, in spite of how people may see things, Ravi was usually the one protecting his brother. There were many people out there who wanted to take advantage of Luke’s naivety to get things out of him and betray him in the end. So, whenever that were to happen, he always made sure to warn his brother to keep him safe. 

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard his brother yelling right before he heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. 

“Luke?!” Ravi called out as he rushed forward.

Right at the bottom of the stairs, Luke was lying on his stomach on the ground, there were glass shards all around him and Ravi’s heart started beating hard against his chest.

“Luke!” He exclaimed as he made his way to his brother and he moved the glass with his foot to be able to get closer without injuring himself.

“R-Ravi…” Luke moaned out in pain as he tried to sit up, but he whimpered when he kept on cutting himself with the glass.

“Let me help you.” Ravi gently helped his brother get on his feet, he had to keep himself from looking at the blood left on the ground. 

Luke suddenly whined loudly and he looked down. 

There was a rather big glass shard buried on his right leg, above his knee. His red jeans were turning darker around the wound and it was bleeding on the edges. 

“Oh no…” Ravi whispered and he helped his brother lean against him “We need to call an ambulance.”

“N-No!” Luke said. There were tears in his eyes and he also had many small cuts all over his arms and hands “J-Jessie’s gonna kill me!”

“Yeah, well I’m sorry if I’m more concerned about you dying from an infection or blood loss!” 

Luke choked down a sob as he looked back down at his leg. It looked terrifying almost as if it wasn’t even his “There’s so m-much!” 

“We need to get you an ambulance right now.” Ravi said as he guided his brother against the wall, he made sure there was no glass before helping him sit down. He got his phone out and called the ambulance. After doing so, he looked at Luke who was crying softly as he hugged himself. He’s never seen his brother look so scared, sure he has seen fear in the other’s eyes many times, but nothing had ever felt so real before “You’ll be okay.” He said quietly before kneeling down beside the other “The ambulance is on it’s way.”

“Wh-What if I d-die?”

“You won’t, I promise.” Ravi said quietly, trying to convince himself rather than his brother. 

\-------------------------------------------

“I-I’m dizzy…” Luke muttered weakly as he looked straight ahead of him. There was a small pull of blood around his leg and he was pale and shaky. He couldn’t even focus his eyes on anything and he had no strength to do anything. 

“You’ll be okay.” Ravi said quietly as he grabbed his brother’s wrist to feel his heartbeat. It was weak and it was worrying him “I’ll call Jessie.” He said before pulling out his phone and he got worried when the other didn’t complain about it.

The phone was answered after only one single ring.

“Ravi! Where the heck are you and Luke?! Bertram said you just left!”

“Jessie, I know we deserve to be punished for this but we have an emergency right now. Luke’s hurt, badly! I called an ambulance but it’s not showing up! He’s bleeding and he’s dizzy and I don’t know what to do!”

There was a long silence on the other side of the phone and Ravi could have sworn he had heard Jessie thinking.

“Text me the address, we will get there now and take him to the hospital.” She answered in a very serious tone of voice. Ravi could hear how she barked out orders for everyone and the sound of the elevator “Ravi, listen, I know you did good calling the ambulance but now I need you to make sure your brother doesn’t stop breathing. Okay?” She asked and the boy nodded even though he couldn’t be seen. 

“I won’t disappoint you.” He said rather quickly.

\-------------------------------------

It had been only twenty minutes but for Ravi it felt like long hours. His brother had managed to stay awake but barely. Ravi managed to stop the bleeding for now but he knew he could do nothing about the pain. 

“Ravi! Luke! Are you there?!” Jessie yelled from outside and Ravi had never been happier about hearing his nanny’s high heels coming closer.

“We are here!” He yelled back and that seemed to snap Luke a bit out of it, enough to make him moan in pain.

After around a minute of yelling around, the young woman managed to find them. She gasped loudly at the smell and sight of blood. Her eyes quickly travelled to her hurt kid and she rushed over.

“Luke? Luke, can you hear me?” She asked softly. Luke was crying again.

“It h-hurts.” He sobbed and Jessie nodded. 

“I need to lift you up now to take you to the hospital, think you can bare it a bit more for me? I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“Jessie.” Bertram called from behind her “I got the engine going, I’ll help you get him.” He tried to ignore the scene and only focus his gaze on her face. Jessie nodded and Luke whimpered but still nodded.

“I-I’m sorry…” He whispered weakly and she shook her head before putting her arms underneath his body to lift him back. He gasped in pain as Bertram helped Ravi up as well. 

“Yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do.” She said with a frown before they all left to go to the limousine. 

\------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you did that only to look brave in front of those friends of yours!” Jessie exclaimed to Luke once they were back at the penthouse “You got seriously hurt!”

It had been a couple of days and the boy was put in bed rest, but he was now lying on the couch since he couldn’t go upstairs to his room. He had many bandages around his arms and his leg was wrapped up. 

“I know…” He said softly, actually looking guilty this time “I’m sorry. I think I really learned my lesson, that was awful.” He sighed and Jessie put her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, well. Once you are well enough to start walking, you’ll be punished. You won’t go anywhere but school and back. Oh and by the way, say goodbye to your video games for six months.”

Luke’s eyes widened “Six months?! That’s too much!”

“You got seriously injured, Luke!” Jessie yelled and the whole apartment suddenly turned silent. Ravi watched from the sofa and the rest were hearing from the kitchen door “You heard the doctor! You’re lucky you still have that leg! You’re lucky it was your leg and not somewhere else! You will not play any video games for six months and you will not be going to any parties, friends’ house or anywhere that is not school for the same amount of time. Am I clear?”

Luke gulped and he quickly nodded his head. He leaned further against the pillows and Ravi sighed before standing up.

“Well, I believe I will be spending a lot of time with Mrs. Kipling.” He said and Jessie rubbed her face looking at him.

“You’re not gonna be punished for this, Ravi.” She smiled a bit before gently ruffling Luke’s hair to make sure he knew she had only been terrified for him. Ravi blinked.

“Why? I went with him!”

“I’m sure you were dragged there, besides.” She then walked over to him “You really did a good job. I know it was not easy.” She spoke softly and Ravi nodded.

“It was scary.”

Jessie nodded “Well that will certainly show you guys not to do stupid things.”

Luke nodded before he yawned rather loudly. 

He learned his lesson, but in no time he would be up and about to mess around all over again.


End file.
